


Nothing with you

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Angst, M/M, i’m sorry this is really cliché lol, jinyoung appears for like 0.2 secs, kind of a happy ending if u wanna call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: He thought he did not love him.





	1. Chapter 1

He was gone and so had his love.

Woojin thought they’d be each other’s for eternity. He had everything planned out- they both did. They’d buy the beach house down the road, adopt two dogs, get married in Hawaii (Woojin’s choice) and never leave.

It was perfect.

Apparently, only to Woojin.

The day it happened already seemed bleak. The sky was hidden behind grey storm clouds and a distant rumbling could be heard. Woojin had noticed Jihoon’s distance. The way that he’d slip his hand out of the younger’s, or find a way to swerve his kisses. The boy wouldn’t even let him touch him. However, Woojin was way over his head. He refused to believe that there was something wrong, he couldn’t. Jihoon meant so much to him and the fact that maybe he meant nothing at all to the older, exhibited a dreadful feeling within him. Woojin didn’t think he could bare it so he just did nothing. They both let each other drift apart and there was nothing to bring them back to their former strength.

It felt like it had been years since they held hands or cuddled in bed watching their favourite show on Netflix. Jihoon was always off somewhere and Woojin never asked where. He had an inkling of what it could be but he never wanted to confirm his suspicions. He believed Jihoon wouldn’t hurt him. He loved him, didn’t he? But a little tightness in his chest, as Jihoon walked into their apartment an emotionless face on display, reminded Woojin that he knew that what was coming, and was heading his way for a long while, was inevitable.

“Hey, hoon.” Woojin mumbled, eyeing the older as he stumbled into their apartment at 10pm. The older visibly stiffened, his face pale and Woojin felt hurt.

“Woojin, I’m leaving.” Jihoon muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the younger.

Woojin furrowed his brows, confused at the latter, “What’d you mean? Is auntie asking for you?” Woojin chuckled, the fond memories of Jihoon’s mother always nagging the older to visit her playing in his mind.

He missed the way Jihoon frowns and how said boy wiped away the lone tear that managed to escape.

“No, Woojin. I’m leaving you.”

“Huh?” Woojin felt like the air was being sucked out of his body. Had he gone deaf he wonders. “You’re joking, right? Hoon? Hoonie?” Woojin laughed and grabbed Jihoon’s arm.

Jihoon glared at him and snatched his arm out of the younger’s grip as if it were a scalding iron. “It’s not a joke. I don’t love you anymore.”

“B-but we never got the dog. He was so cute. Remember, Hoon, remember the dog? It was last month. You said we could buy him soon. Look our money jar is nearly full. And w-

“Woojin, just shut up!” Jihoon screamed, pushing the younger forcefully. This time he couldn’t hold back the flood bank of tears and hoped the younger just blamed it to his anger.

The hurt that flashed across Woojin’s face was unmissable. You could feel the misery from the boy seeping out of him into every corner of their small flat. The flat where they once spent every waking hour together, the flat where they confessed their love. Woojin believed it was full of his most happiest memories, the best moments of his life. But right now, it felt far from that. Woojin felt completely empty inside. Although, deep down he had known for a while that Jihoon didn’t love him anymore, hearing the latter say it out loud to his face, brought a truth to his accusations.

He had came to the decision to let him go. “Okay.”

But as soon as Jihoon walked out that door, Woojin had fell to his knees and broke apart all at once because Jihoon was Woojin’s foundation and everyone knows that without foundations a building cannot stand.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a year since Jihoon left him. Woojin isolated himself away from the world, only leaving to indulge himself with dancing to suppress his emotions. He didn’t have clue what happened to Jihoon and nor did he care (he really did, though).

It was a bright day when he got the letter through the post. The writing on the front looked eerily similar and his name spelt as ‘woojinie’ nearly knocked him off his feet. He hated the way he felt slight hope, and how the hairs on his arms stood up as he ripped open the envelope. He pulled it out and began to scan the paper.

_Mr. Park Woojin,_

_You have been named as one of the select few attendees to be at Park Jihoon’s funeral._

And this was the second time in his life that he had been brought to his knees.

 

* * *

 

5 years had passed and Woojin sat out on the warm sand, as the orange hues from the setting sun blanketed his body. A small, black dog was nestled on his lap, and Woojin played with it’s soft fur. He ended up buying the beach house, the dog and another cute, little puppy he caught sight of the other day was probably going to join them soon.

After Jihoon’s funeral, he visited Mrs.Park. She told him Jihoon had been diagnosed with cancer and he had to come back home for treatment. Woojin was shocked at this and mad that he wasn’t there to help him but he remembers the fact that the older didn’t want him and another piece of him had cracked.

When he was leaving, she had said that Jihoon loved him very much but Woojin had just smiled at her sadly. He just blamed it on the fact that Jihoon just didn’t want to worry his mother with their break up or something.

He didn’t think much of it until two years after, Jinyoung, Jihoon’s best friend from the older’s hometown visited him with a letter that he said he found when he was helping Mrs.Park clear out Jihoon’s room.

_To my lovely Woojinie,_

_I’m sorry. I am a coward, Wooj. A huge one. I shouldn’t have ever left you but I couldn’t bear seeing you be upset over me. I was dying. They said I had a limited time to live. I didn’t want to you to hold onto something you can’t. You deserve to love someone who will be able to show you how much they love you for all your days, Woojinie._

_Remember, I’ll always be watching over you and I will always, always, love you, Wooj. Forever._

_Be happy._

_Your love, Hoon._

_ps. Max is a cute dog name, don’t you think, Woojinie._

Woojin had cried and laughed at the letter. He was mad that Jihoon had to be such a selfless person but at the same time the heartfelt words had intensified the love and patched up the brokenness he had felt when Jihoon left him. He had finally felt happy and it was then that he decided to buy the beach house, with the help of a very large loan and his (their) dog that he did indeed call Max.

And as he stares at the nearly fully set sun, the orange, pink and yellow reflecting off the ocean, the warm sand seeping through his toes and Max yapping happily in the back, Woojin feels whole again.

His damaged house had finally become a healed home.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never really written angst before so i’m sorry if this was not that emotional lol 
> 
> anywayyy i hope u like this !


End file.
